Decisión
by Volga
Summary: Nami se ha enamorado de dos Mugiwara, pero ¿Cuál de los dos eligirá?


Era de noche, los Mugiwara se estaban preparando para entrar al mundo de los sueños, Luffy junto con Zoro apenas habían tocado la cama se habían dormido, Chopper revisaba sus mezclas para las Rumble Balls, Usopp revisaba cuanta pólvora tenía, Robin estaba acostada leyendo. Sanji estaba a punto de acostarse pero quería darle las buenas noches a su querida navegante. La buscó en su habitación, pero no la encontró, buscó por todo el Going Merry, sin embargo seguía sin encontrarla. El se preguntaba dónde estaba su querida navegante. Se le oyó decir:

_¡Nami-san! ¿Dónde estás?_

Luego de eso la halló sentada en el huerto de mandarinos. Parecía preocupada. Sanji se le acercó y le dijo:

_No te quedes aquí sentada, hace frío_ – en ese acto le prestó su chaqueta

_Gracias Sanji-kun, pero… no me importa pasar frío_ – le respondió Nami

_¿Pasa algo Nami-san? ¿Por qué te quedas aquí afuera?_ – le preguntó el cocinero

_Sólo quiero estar sola…_ - le respondió ella

_Sabes que me tienes a mí_ – le dijo Sanji con un tono coqueto

_Sólo quiero estar sola, por favor _– le repitió Nami

_Por lo menos entra a tu habitación_ – le dijo Sanji amablemente

…_Esta bien…_ - le dijo ella. Se levantó y se fue a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió un poco y le dijo:

_Buenas noches Sanji-kun…_ - con algo de timidez

_Buenas noches Nami-san _– le dijo el cocinero y la besó en la mejilla

Nami entró a su habitación, se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama y se puso a llorar. Mientras que Sanji acostaba a Chopper, que se había quedado dormido en su mesón

Sanji se preguntaba por qué su querida navegante actuaba tan extraño, sobre todo cuando él la besó, ella no lo golpeó ni le dijo nada.

Lo que Sanji no sabía era que Nami estaba sufriendo enormemente por decidir a quien de "ellos" dos amaba más. Si a su capitán o a su cocinero. Desde que los había conocido se había enamorado de ellos. No sabía si prefería la linda sonrisa, el gran entusiasmo y la estupidez de su capitán. O la caballerosidad, la seducción y las deliciosas comidas de su cocinero. Estaba confundida.

Cuando amaneció Nami se sentía cansada y tenía los ojos llorosos porque había llorado casi toda la noche.

Cuando era la hora del desayuno Nami fue la última en entrar, se sentó y se puso a comer el desayuno especial que siempre le preparaba su amado cocinero. Robin notó algo raro en Nami y le preguntó al oído:

_¿Te sientes mal?_

Ella le respondió:

_Terrible, pero luego te cuento el porque_

_Esta bien_ - le dijo la arqueóloga con un guiño

Al terminar el desayuno Nami invito a Robin a su habitación y esta última le preguntó:

_¿Por qué te sientes tan mal?_

Nami le respondió:

_Me duele el corazón…_

_Se nota que estás enamorada, pero… ¿De quién?_

_Ese es el problema; no puedo decidirme_

_Esto es grave… hay personas que viven deprimidas de por vida por ese motivo_

_Lo sé, por eso trato de decidirme…_

Al decir eso, Nami se sentó en la cama, se tapó los ojos con sus manos y rompió a llorar

_Descuida, yo puedo ayudarte a decidir_ – le dijo Robin sobándole la cabeza a Nami- _sólo dime "quienes son"_

Nami temerosa y llorosa le dijo:

…_Luffy y Sanji…_

_Wow, esto es una gran sorpresa, siempre creí que preferías al cocinero antes que el capitán_

_Los dos son muy especiales para mí, siempre me ayudan_

_Pueees… te diré una cosa_ – le dijo Robin entre risitas. Luego le dijo al oído:

_El capitán es mío. Así que puedes quedarte con el cocinero_

Al oír eso por alguna extraña razón Nami dejó de llorar y se sintió aliviada de que no era la única que amaba al torpe capitán

Hubo un silencio y Nami le dijo a Robin:

_Parece que ya me he decidido_ – fijo con firmeza

_¿A sí? Entonces… ¿A quién amas? ¿Al capitán o al cocinero?_

La navegante respondió con energía:

_¡A Sanji!_

_Muy bien, ya está decidido, sin embargo, las cosas no las puedes dejar así_ – le dijo Robin a Nami

_¿A qué te refieres?_ – le preguntó Nami

_Tienes que decirle al cocinero lo que sientes por él_ – le respondió la arqueóloga

_Tienes razón Robin, si se no le digo__ seguiré con mi sufrimiento _– dijo Nami mientras se levantaba de la cama

Dícelo esta noche, es tu oportunidad

_Claro que lo haré, y también…_ - dijo señalando la chaqueta de Sanji

Robin reía con una gran sonrisa

Al llegar la noche, Nami esperó a su amado cocinero en el huerto de los mandarinos. Sanji como en la noche anterior estaba buscando a su navegante. Este pensó donde podría estar y para su sorpresa ella se encontraba en ese lugar con su chaqueta, ella le dijo:

_Te estaba esperando Sanji-kun_ – con una sonrisa seductora

_¿¡A mí?!_ - se preguntó Sanji alegremente, y se fue a sentar al a su lado

_Ten Sanji-kun, tu chaqueta__, gracias por prestármela la otra noche_ – le dijo Nami con la misma sonrisa seductora

_Descuida Nami-san, no hay problema. Pero ¿Me podrías decir por qué te comportabas tan extraño anoche?_ – le preguntó el cocinero

_Como quieras, te lo diré_ – le respondió la navegante – _Lo que pasa es que no sabía cómo decirte esto; cada ves que estoy contigo siento algo muy cálido en mi corazón, al principio no sabía que era, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo me dí cuenta que siento algo muy profundo por ti._

Nami se sonrojó y Sanji también

_La verdad Sanji-kun… es que…te…_ – dijo Nami tímidamente

A Sanji se le cortó la respiración

Nami no pudo terminar la oración, y envés de eso le dio a Sanji un dulce beso

Ambos cerraron los ojos, Sanji abrazó a Nami. Disfrutaron el momento por unos segundos

Cuando se separaron Nami le dijo a Sanji:

_La verdad Sanji-kun es que siempre te he amado_

Sanji se impresionó mucho al oír eso, y este le dijo mientras la abrazaba:

_Recuerda Nami-san que siempre seré tuyo_

FIN


End file.
